


Puppies Fix Everything

by slashyrogue



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fighting, Hannibal Loves Will, Making Up, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 03, Puppies, Will Loves Puppies, murder fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 23:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16902132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: Hannibal and Will fight.Or, Hannibal knows exactly what will fix his fuck up.





	Puppies Fix Everything

 

Will watched Hannibal stalk off towards the car with building anger. 

Fuck him. 

This fight had been one of many over the last few months, mostly about petty things that meant very little and were easy fixed by quick apologies and even quicker kisses. 

This one though? 

He wasn’t sure he could forgive so easily. 

Encephalitis, Jorge, and Hester all sat by the door whimpering as they watched the car pull away from the driveway. 

“He’ll come back,” Will mumbled, “He always comes back.” 

Not that he wanted to see him right now. 

Not after that. 

He walked into the living room and sat in his chair by the fire, feeling the absence of Hannibal beside him like an open wound.  

Hester jumped into his lap and Will held her to him. 

“Maybe it was just a mistake.” 

Will sighed and leaned back in the chair. 

They had fights all the time, it wasn’t like this was the end of all things. 

“He’ll be back.” 

His eyes drifted as he stared into the fire and when he heard a car door slam woke with a start. 

The sky was dark as Will stood and headed for the door, only to stop as he saw what was on the other side. 

“Hannibal, you didn’t.” 

Hannibal sat on the porch while in the wagon that they used to carry the dogs was another dog. It was medium sized and all brown. It barked and the other dogs did in return. 

“His name is Brutus,” Hannibal mumbled, “I seemed to recall that Hester had a sibling with similar markings and…” 

Will opened the screen door and stepped outside, kneeling down beside him on the porch. He leaned over and pet Brutus, who licked his hands in excitement. 

“You can’t keep bringing me dogs when you fuck up.” 

“Can’t I? You do seem to enjoy them and we have yet to hit seven.” 

Will laughed and turned his head to smile at him. “You don’t want seven dogs.” 

Hannibal reached out and took his hand. 

“No, but I want you happy and if I can fix my mistakes with an dog apology I do not see why I should stop now.” 

Will entwined his fingers with Hannibal’s and pulled him in for a kiss. 

“I want the next one to be a Dalmatian.” 

Hannibal smiled and pressed his lips to Will’s again. “I draw the line at one hundred and one.” 

Will laughed and kissed him again. “We’ll see.” 


End file.
